Dyskusja użytkownika:Mika444/archiwum
center|100px|link=| Witaj w Digimon Universe Wiki!!! Twoja pomoc jest mile widziana! Wszelkie pytania i sugestie możesz kierować na stronę mojej dyskusji, chętnie pomogę. Poniżej zamieszczam linki do przydatnych stron: *Portal społeczności - strona z przydatnymi informacjami dla edytorów *Podstawowe zasady - wytyczne dla społeczności *Grafiki - zasady przesyłania plików graficznych *Poradnik stylu - informacje na temat stylu pisania artykułów *Lista zadań - lista aktualnych zadań *Digital Sandbox - brudnopis, w którym można przećwiczyć kodowanie *Pomoc:Spis treści - zasoby pomocy Powodzenia!!! Administrator Digimon Universe, -- Final Cannon (dyskusja) 17:12, kwi 14, 2012 Przypisy Kiedy dodajesz ewolucję danego Digimona dobrze by było podać jej źródło za pomocą przypisów, np.: Digimon World DS Zachęcam do zapoznania się z poradnikiem stylu gdzie znajdują się dokładne wytyczne co do pisania artykułów. Pozdrawiam, Final Cannon Dyskusja 20:51, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) : Nie ma za co przepraszać ;) Final Cannon Dyskusja 20:58, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Pomoc:Userboksy/lista - tutaj są szablony najczęściej używane w Wieży Babel. Final Cannon Dyskusja 21:10, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Szablony Odradzam tworzenie zbędnych szablonów, lepiej wszelki kod zostawić na swojej stronie użytkownika. Szablony tworzymy tylko wtedy gdy mogą być przydatne na większej ilości stron. Tutaj odnajdziesz pomoc dotyczącą tworzenia stron użytkownika. Final Cannon Dyskusja 21:21, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) :Jeśli chcesz przekopiować układ z innej wiki, po prostu wklej kody źródłowe szablonów bezpośrednio na stronie użytkownika. Final Cannon Dyskusja 21:25, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Podgląd edycji Jeszcze jedna sugestia - kiedy edytujesz i nie jesteś pewna jak będzie wyglądała strona, lepiej jest skorzystać z podglądu - wtedy można dowolnie eksperymentować i ograniczyć się do jednej edycji. Przycisk podglądu znajduje się obok przycisku publikuj - po jego naciśnięciu pojawia się dodatkowe okno, które zamykamy klikając krzyżyk lub "powrót". Final Cannon Dyskusja 21:38, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Grafiki Przed przesyłaniem grafik polecam zapoznać się z artykułem Digimon Universe Wiki:Grafiki. Niestety, ale obecne grafiki nie spełniają wymagań, zwłaszcza nie kwalifikują się jako dozwolony użytek. Final Cannon Dyskusja 21:40, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) :Zaawansowana edycja na wiki wcale nie należy do łatwych. Dużo czasu upłynęło zanim we wszystkim się połapałem. Co do grafik, muszę oznaczyć je do usunięcia. Dozwolony użytek to powód, który pozwala na skorzystanie z plików o zastrzeżonych prawach autorskich. Przesyłanie grafik tylko do użytku na stronie użytkownika niestety się nie kwalifikuje. Final Cannon Dyskusja 21:45, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wbrew pozorom obejrzałam serię Tamers : | ViVa07:35, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm not going to talk to you, you are a little annoying. -_- , spodziewałaś się, że mam zamiar cię olewać? (od teraz) :Proszę bardzo o skończenie tej dyskusji. Zaczepianie i obrażanie innych użytkowników jest niezgodne z naszymi zasadami i grozi za to blokada. Final Cannon Dyskusja 10:29, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Jeśli tylko jakiś użytkownik zacznie się zachowywać niezgodnie z zasadami, zostanie od razu upomniany i ew. zablokowany. Na razie ViVa nie robi nic złego, a na naszej wiki mogą tworzyć wszyscy. Domyśliłem się, że musicie się znać z jakiegoś innego projektu. Final Cannon Dyskusja 10:42, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Spokojnie, zawsze mam wszystkich na oku ;) Final Cannon Dyskusja 10:45, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) (reset wcięcia) Co masz dokładnie na myśli pytając "czy mogę, opisać swoje Digimony na profilu"? Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, na swoim profilu możesz zrobić wiele rzeczy - to Twoja strona. Należy tylko pamiętać o edytowaniu zgodnie z zasadami. Zamieszczanie linków do grafik czy jakiś innych stron jest jak najbardziej dopuszczalne. Final Cannon Dyskusja 17:55, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Hej Mika! :D Może pamietasz mnie z wikinezki? :D Jeśli masz jakiś pomysł na odświeżenie kontaktu (jakiś czat czy cos, np gg albo skype) to ja chętnie ;] Stadom13 (dyskusja) 20:44, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Ano ja tez nie wiedzialem, ze lubisz ;p Widzialem, nie zagladam na wikinezke aniw iki buizela, poniewaz wystarcza mi sam kontakt z nim xd a ty masz moze gg lub skype'a? tak przez dyskusje trudno sie komunikowac xd Stadom13 (dyskusja) 20:58, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Dyskusja... ...Stadoma Przepraszam cie mika, ale strona mi sie zawiesila, musialem odswiezyc ale cb juz nie bylo ;p jestem o.O O_o teraz to ja juz sie w ogole nie moge zalogowac .. Wiem wiem xD Jakby sie nie dalo zalogowac to jutro jakos pogadamy ;p nom :/ Ok ja lecę :/ Pa zdecyduj sie, albo piszesz u siebie albo u mnie xDD do jutra ;p Czesc, jak jestes to wejdz PROSZE na czat wikinezki ;p Usuwanie dyskusji Kasowanie dawnych dyskusji jest wbrew regulaminowi. Jeśli uznasz, że Twoja dyskusja stała się zbyt długa, zarchiwizuj ją - przenieś jej treść do Dyskusja użytkownika:Mika444/archiwum. Na razie przywróciłem usunięte przez Ciebie wpisy. Final Cannon Dyskusja 01:13, sie 8, 2012 (UTC)